REAPER MADNESS
Certavi Et Vici Intro ...and thus a new Guild was Born! :Formed from the thoughts of SkellatonKing and Stonerbabe came the nascent entity called Reaper Madness. :Shortly thereafter occurred the cataclysm. Stonerbabe, now restless, and driven by a passion to found her own guild, left to meet her destiny elsewhere. Scully, bereft, wandered the wilds and unfrequented places, seeking answers to questions that could not be answered. He sought the advice of drunken demigods in the dimly lit corners of overcrowded taverns, talked to the spirits of long dead lounge rats, suffered the diatribes of naked witches dancing in the moonlight, and endured the silence of a cranky Enu. :With the aid of The Infernal Walking Salad he endeavored to obtain assistance in setting things right once again. After a not so thorough search (which turned up little), and in an act of total desperation he chose his Cavia porcellus: Nagual. What was he thinking! Why Like many of the guilds you’ll find in Dofus, we seek to employ the principles of honor, loyalty, and respect. Failing that, a good kick in the pants may be in order. We’d like to think that the reason people join a guild is because there is strength in numbers and it makes for a more enjoyable gaming experience. Additionally, being the social creatures we are, it means people will always remind you of your most fantastic failures, tell others about them, and laugh wildly all the while. Who Better people make for a better time. We would much rather take the decent, respectful person and help them grow and develop, than a disruptive force no matter what the level. Oh, and it helps to have a sense of humor - trust me, you’ll need it. Who Part II There are no minimum level requirements to join. After all, a Level 50 character who is also a butthead is just a Level 50 Butthead. We believe that bringing someone in early and giving them a place to grow is more likely to engender respect and loyalty. It is expected that experienced players will help where they can with those who are new to the guild and to Dofus. On the flip side we ask that new members, especially lower levels, be patient, not BEG for handouts (it’s better if you contribute something to the cause - even your own), and realize that we all have to start somewhere and higher level guild members may be have higher level priorities. Both P2P and F2P are welcome to join. What Enjoy yourself and the company of others. That’s pretty much it. Rank On Approval All new guild members are assigned this rank. These players have no assigned rights. While in approval status the nominated player must hunt with both Nagual and ArrowyNN before they are allowed to join. Players then also must donate 500 XP before being considered for promotion. XP is set to the default 10% Servant :Minimum Level: None :Minimum Guild XP: 500 XP The minimum XP is set to 10%. This is our guild and it needs to grow. Everyone will spend time here, it's called "doing time." Defender :Minimum Level: 22 :Minimum Guild XP: 5000 XP This rank has the primary duty of protecting the Collectors. After proven reliability and performance, Defenders will be permitted to receive kamas from a Collector. Players are given rights to manage their own XP, but we require a minimum of 5% at all times for any rank above Servant. Players are also given the right to invite new members. Manufacturer :Minimum Level: * :Minimum Profession Level: 40 (in at least one profession) :Minimum Guild XP: Negotiable The purpose of the Manufacturer should be self-evident. They make and procure items for the guild/guild members. They are the only members, other than Officers, permitted to access the items and materials from the Collectors. A good Manufacturer can make a guild something special. A Manufacturer has a right to profit, but they are expected to offer discounts to fellow guild members. Keeper :Minimum Level: 33 :Minimum Guild XP: 10000 XP This rank is considered a grooming post for higher positions. Emphasis is on helping newer and/or less experienced guild members, active recruitment of suitable prospects, and Keepers of the peace. They should be the first to be contacted for information regarding the guild and Dofus. Treasurer :Minimum Level: 44 :Minimum Guild XP: 25000 XP This rank has to have demonstrated integrity and trustworthiness. They are permitted full access to the Collectors. There will only ever be 1 Treasurer at any time. Officer :Minimum Level: * :Minimum Guild XP: * The highest rank the guild has. Besides the obvious qualities needed to be promoted to this rank, these players need to be adept at handling all aspects of running the guild. Their focus is guild success and advancement, and everything that comes with it. Oh, and if you are not sure what qualities an officer needs to hold this rank, then you are not quite ready… Officers have full guild rights and access to the Collectors. Leader Not a rank as such, but obviously it has to mean something. When we figure it out, we’ll post something… If the leader steps down, aside, leaves, etc…, the officers of the guild will select the next leader based on a simple majority vote. Choose well… Collectors Placement of the Collectors is not a topic open for discussion. The Officers/Leader, with coordination of the Manufacturers, will make the decision. They are expensive to maintain and need adequate strength/power/people to defend them. Therefore it is a decision not to be taken lightly. Collectors exist for the good of the guild. Period. Don’t be stingy. Rights of access have been laid out above. Errata Please keep in mind that this (Dofus) is not a perfect medium and that context is sometimes difficult to derive, jokes hard to detect and fathom, that delays occur and if someone doesn't respond IMMEDIATELY to your post it doesn't mean they are mad/upset/mean. Maintain you composure, stay calm, and things will probably work out just fine. That’s about it for now, have fun, don’t be a butthead, and maybe we’ll see you around. If interested in joining contact Arrowyn or Nagual. Certavi Et Vici Category: Guild Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds Category: Rushu Guilds